


gehatik'e

by TheAceApples



Series: king of the damned [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Darth Maul, CT-5597 | Jesse Lives, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive CT-5597 | Jesse, GFY, M/M, Mentioned Alpha-17/CT-5597 | Jesse, Minor CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Dark-namic Duo, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: ARC Trooper Jesse and Maul, upon request. Individual warnings inside.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/Darth Maul
Series: king of the damned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777858
Comments: 31
Kudos: 72





	1. Explicit, Prompt: Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faeymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeymouse/gifts), [jasondont (minigami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Faeymouse on tumblr: Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kink negotiation but maybe not quite enough, rough sex, overstimulation, biting and bruising, i think this counts as pain play, D/s, mild(?) sub drop/aftercare, crying during sex, safe word use, asexual character having sex

Three months after finally returning to Dathomir, Jesse sat down across from Maul and said, "I want you to hold me down and fuck me so hard I beg you to stop."

They had been intimate since the mess that was Florrum, mostly relegated to hands and mouths, but the suddenness of the request was startling. If Maul were a lesser being, or perhaps merely if Jesse had said this earlier into their sexual relationship, he might have choked on his tea. As it was, he was sure his expression was amusingly wide-eyed to the lieutenant.

"I take it you'd like me to use the... assistive equipment you've mentioned before," he said at length. Jesse's voice had been firm, unyielding, but he carried a tension in his shoulders, hands clasped his own cup so tightly as to turn his knuckles white, and his gaze was fixed on the small eating table between them. This was something... important to him, likely related to the way he'd been prowling about the residence lately. "And _should_ I stop, when you beg me to?"

Deep brown eyes darted up, looking caught, before jerking aside to bore holes into the wall. "No, I... If I want you to actually stop, I'll say 'blue.' That's what a safe-word is."

Maul hummed. "And if I don't want to do this?" he asked, curious.

Jesse ground his teeth. "Then we don't."

He looked as if the prospect pained him. Their minds were no longer as deeply entangled as they had been when their bond was first established, but sometimes Maul missed it. The closeness made communication so much _easier._

"This is something you want," he noted, watching with fascination as the skin around Jesse's eyes tightened. "Or, it's something you _need."_

His _ver'alor_ snarled and a bit of frozen gold crept into his irises. "I don't _need_ anything from you."

Which was such a blatant lie that Maul sat back in his chair and silently observed the fuming lieutenant. As a clone and a very sexual Human man, Jesse _needed_ quite a bit, from Maul in particular.

He needed training in the Force. He needed trusted companionship in the absence of his brothers, sisters, and siblings. He needed skin-to-skin contact like he needed food, becoming sullen and aggressive without it. He needed regular sexual release, although he had admitted that involving Maul in the proceedings was merely a heavy preference.

An incident early into their partnership had proven their needs different, and at times incompatible. With their bond stabilized and their minds no longer so entwined, those differences became stark.

Seeking the physical affection Maul had, until that specific incident, been pleased enough to provide, Jesse had stepped right up against his back and pressed their bodies together. One hand had wrapped around his waist while the other crept underneath his shirt and grasped Maul's opposite shoulder. Jesse’s breath had fanned across the back of his neck and the prickling discomfort and irritation that had plagued Maul all throughout that day had solidified.

The rumbling growl had begun deep in his chest and ripped out of his throat with all the implicit threat his instincts could muster. Jesse had gone prey-still.

Slowly, so as not to startle him, Jesse had released his waist and removed his hand from Maul's skin, then put a careful distance between them.

"Sorry, _vod,"_ he'd said after a long silence, the two of them getting their bearings. "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Maul had managed to force through gritted teeth that he didn't want to be touched at that time and the incident passed with some adjustment. Ever since, Jesse had brushed a questioning tendril across Maul's mind before initiating such contact. With this in mind, Maul knew that if he declined Jesse's request, that would likely be the end of it.

"Would late afternoon tomorrow be acceptable?" he finally said. "I have a meeting with Dryden Vos, which will no doubt be tedious."

Jesse's nose wrinkled at the mention of his least favorite of their figureheads, but the tightness around his eyes lessened. "Yeah, should be good."

Yes, the request was clearly something that Jesse needed quite badly.

.

To Maul's surprise, he entered Jesse's quarters after the meeting to find the room soaked with desperate, frustrated lust. He had clearly underestimated the severity ofJesse’s need, if he’d foregone any foreplay in favor of, in his own words, slicking himself up.

“Kriffing _finally,”_ his _ver’alor_ growled, tossing a scrap of clothing that he’d apparently saved for Maul’s appearance at his head. Ignoring the annoyed flick of Maul’s fingers to dislodge the fabric from his horns, he jerked his chin. “Harness is over there. Now, _please_ come over here and _fuck me.”_

Rolling his eyes at the impatience, Maul stalked over to the indicated table and began to undress.

He could feel the spike of interest as he carefully folded his shirt and placed it aside. Jesse had once admitted that sexual preference in clones tended towards highly individualized species, had called Maul’s markings ‘tooka-nip.’

Maul focused on the feeling of Jesse’s arousal as it brushed against his mind, rather than the awkwardness and indignity of figuring out the aforementioned harness. He knew he was more sensitive to perceived derision than Jesse deemed ‘strictly healthy, by Kix’s standards’; if he allowed himself to become distracted by his insecurities, his already-simmering temper would lash out.

He _also_ rolled his eyes at the red and black markings on the toy that Jesse had selected for his use. “Cute,” he muttered, fiddling with everything to make sure it was properly settled.

“Hot,” Jesse corrected from his place on the bed. _“Very_ hot. Are you going to make me beg first or something?”

Maul sighed and made his way over to the bed. “No, I believe you requested that happen _later_ in the proceedings.” He cast a critical eye over what he saw and could admit that the sight of Jesse splayed across silken sheets was evocative.

The lieutenant had gained weight since coming to Dathomir, his body eagerly hoarding fat and muscle at the slightest opportunity, and the way his warm brown skin stretched across both was pleasing. As was the flush of blood across various aspects of his anatomy as his fingers began twisting among the sheets, becoming more and more worked up the longer Maul did nothing to further his aims.

_“Please,”_ he whined, panting and watching him beneath hooded eyes, his pupils blown wide. His hard-earned shields dropped a bit, letting Maul feel how desperately he wanted this, wanted _him._

Swallowing a sudden rush of saliva, Maul carefully crawled between Jesse’s legs and braced himself above his _ver’alor._ “Is there anything else you need?” he asked, thinking of the little research he’d done that morning before Dryden Vos’ arrival.

“I—” Jesse began, swallowing thickly. “Pin my wrists, too.”

Maul hummed, unsurprised. “And we already know you like my voice,” he prompted. “Is there anything you’d like me to say?”

The blush across his cheeks really was quite beautiful, even if he was avoiding Maul’s gaze. “Nah, nothing—nothing in particular.”

“I see... Would you like me to fuck you now?”

For all his uncharacteristic shyness, the tease met its mark and Jesse leaned up to bite at Maul’s mouth with a silly little growl. Maul let him control the kiss and reveled in his groan as he guided the toy inside his body.

He spent a few moments testing how best to move, keeping a careful eye on how Jesse reacted to each thrust. While he had memories of _Jesse’s_ memories to draw from, he had no practical experience of his own. That suddenly, with the lieutenant squirming beneath him, seemed an oversight. In fact, it was surprising that Jesse had waited this long to ask for it.

“Is this what you want?” he asked lazily, one hand tilting Jesse’s hips to see what difference it made to his enjoyment and the other braced above their heads to keep him steady. “Is this what you need?”

_“Ngh,”_ Jesse eloquently replied. “S’good.”

“But... not quite?”

His head thrashed from side to side and a leg curled up his side, letting Maul sink deeper into his body. “Harder,” he gasped, “fuck me harder.”

Fairly confident now, Maul snapped his hips and watched avidly as Jesse’s lips parted. He did it again, and again, and Jesse groaned and reached up to drag him down for another kiss. Feeling generous, he allowed it for a moment before catching his wrists and pinning them above above his head.

Jesse broke away, seemingly unable to catch his breath, and carefully tested Maul’s grip. He tightened it into something that _must_ be painful and felt a ripple of pleasure all his own at how the lieutenant melted beneath him.

He continued fucking him carefully, increasing the force behind each thrust only marginally, until he reached what Jesse was after.

The bed, a sturdy thing made to last, shuddered against the wall when Jesse’s moans turned to whimpers. Curious, Maul moved farther up the bed, bending Jesse nearly in half and increasing the weight on his wrists. The choked noise of pain and pleasure he got in response was gratifying, but the garbled sob of _“stop”_ gave him pause.

Jesse often mocked his _obsessive need for dominance_ but hurting him in such an intimate manner was not something from which Maul derived pleasure.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth to Jesse’s throat. “If you want me to stop, you say ‘blue,’” he reminded, then snapped his hips and sank his teeth into the yielding flesh. He could _feel_ Jesse’s shout even more than he could here it.

Maul mentally grimaced and prepared for Jesse to say it, but did _not_ stop. He worked his jaw so that he was nearly chewing on his lover, and the change in position made it difficult to truly _thrust,_ resulting in sharp hitches of his hips that... certainly garnered a reaction. The cries turned quickly to _crying,_ which tested his resolve nearly to its breaking point.

Jesse was strong and fierce and sure; it was a tad distressing to know that his actions were the cause of his tears, his shuddering sobs, the way he strained desperately against Maul’s hold. But this, he continued to remind himself, was what Jesse asked for.

_“Please stop,_ **_please,_ ** _Maul, I’ll be good, I swear,_ **_please_** _...”_

Disconcerted, Maul released one of Jesse’s hands, keeping it immobilized through the Force, and trailed his fingers down his chest to wrap around his cock. He would hopefully be content to stop after he came. Fortunately, Maul was well-versed in wringing as orgasm out of his lieutenant with his hands, and as worked up as he already was, it didn’t take long.

He slowed his thrusts and eased the bite into only the presence of his teeth as Jesse came between them, acutely aware that the overstimulation would be uncomfortable to painful. Somehow, he was unsurprised when Jesse, face covered in saltwater, made an inarticulate noise of protest.

With a deep breath, Maul resumed his previous pace, each thud of the bed against the wall suddenly making him wince.

Jesse’s pleas did not change in pitch, but content. _“Please,_ ** _please,_** _fuck, oh_ ** _fuck,_** _fuck me please, Maul, fuck me, please, fuck, fuck please_ ** _Kix_** _—”_

Startled, Maul’s hips stuttered, and the damage was done.

“Ah, _fuck,”_ Jesse yelped, his voice full of something Maul couldn’t identify. “Fuck, Maul stop, _blue.”_

Immediately, he stilled and released his hold on the lieutenant’s wrists.

“Would you like me to—”

“Yes, please,” Jesse hiccupped, covering his face with one hand. He didn’t react when Maul pulled fully away, nor when he left the bed to remove the harness and put everything aside for cleaning later.

Unsure, Maul reached out and brushed Jesse’s mind like a question. The response was another shield-drop, which revealed a swirling morass of emotion that Maul lacked the _emotional literacy_ to fully understand. Grief was easy enough to identify, but there was also a great deal of something that tasted like a relative of shame, and a strange dullness creeping along the edges of everything.

Maul steeled himself and ran his tongue over his teeth before turning to face him.

Jesse hadn’t moved much, his legs still brace against the bed, showing off the bruises forming along his hips, the backs of his thighs, buttocks, and around his wrists. The bite mark lacked any ounce of subtlety: a hair’s breadth from bleeding, it was far too high and prominent to be hidden by any clothes of theirs, and spectacular bruising would no doubt bloom around the imprints of his teeth.

Covered in marks and splattered with his own come, Jesse looked like he’d been ravaged. Maul wasn’t sure how much pride he was supposed to take in that, nor how much regret. The longer he stood apart, trying to piece together what he was meant to do, the more pronounced the minute trembling that Maul had taken as exhaustion became.

Jesse’s breath hitched visibly and he at once felt superfluous.

“Ah. Should I. Do you want me to touch you?” Maul asked, completely at a loss.

“Yes,” Jesse gasped, with that terrible, watery tone that meant he was crying again. “Yes. Please. Touch me.”

Clear instruction given, Maul strode back over and settled along his side, careful not to settle between Jesse’s legs again. Hesitating, he slid one arm underneath his shoulders, then huffed out a breath when he arms were suddenly full of quaking clone.

“Pet me,” came a falsely-imperious order, muffled by the meat of his shoulder. When Maul obliged, stroking his free hand down Jesse’s spine, the lieutenant shuddered and sniffled. “Tell me I did a good job.”

“You did very well, _ver’alor,”_ Maul praised immediately. “Such a... good job. Well done, Jesse.”

Jesse took an unsteady breath.

“Tell me you love me.” The words reverberated between them, leaving no room for thought. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to—I’m sorry. For saying Kix’s name, too.”

Maul frowned, unsure if he wished for the openness of their unshielded bond at that moment or not. “I... don’t see why you should apologize,” he eventually said. “He’s your _riduur.”_

“And I’m _fucking you,”_ Jesse spat, sounding angry. “I shouldn’t have. I asked you for this and then didn’t even say _your_ name.”

“As I recall, you said my name _many_ times.” He could hear Jesse swallow a whine. “Kix is important to you. I don’t protest his... presence, shall we say, during these proceedings.”

“He’s gone,” Jesse whispered.

“Lost, not dead. Out of our reach but for the moment. We’ll find him.” Still unsure what Jesse needed, Maul tightened his grip around his shoulders and continued stroking a firm hand up and down his back. “Did you get what you wanted?”

“I—”

Jesse rolled over, out of Maul’s arms, and flung an arm over his eyes. “Yes,” he muttered, sounding put out. “You were fucking me _perfectly_ and then I karked it up—”

“I don’t see how saying Kix’s name is any different from talking about Alpha-17 while I’m pleasuring you with my mouth,” Maul said glibly.

The following silence was telling.

“That happened _once,”_ Jesse said, sitting up to glare at him, “and you _asked.”_

Maul shrugged, unconcerned with such trivialities. “Will you want to do this again?” he asked and took his answer from the way Jesse immediately looked away. “Do you... want this to become a regular addition to our usual activities?”

“No, I—” His lieutenant scrubbed a hand over his face, grimacing at the discomfort of dried salt water. “I don’t need it very often, I just. Feeling cooped up, is all. Think I wanna take you up on that offer to take on some more responsibilities for the Collective.”

He said it like a challenge, like Maul wasn’t _fascinated_ by his mind and the way he conducted business.

“That sounds very fine,” he said and bridged the gap between them to press his mouth against Jesse’s cheek. “And you? You’re well?”

Jesse blinked big brown eyes at him and smiled softly. “Yeah, _vod._ I’m good.”

“Good.”

He waited until his _ver’alor_ had relaxed once more, confident that any missteps had been addressed, then pressed his lips to his ear.

“And Jesse? Since you asked. I believe I do.”


	2. Teen, Prompt: Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by @jasondont over on tumblr: Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: technically domestic violence

_“Twelve! Months! You! **Prick!”**_

Maul moved aside as yet another very heavy, geometric paperweight hurled itself at his head. “Once again,” he said with great patience, “I apologize for any inconvenience I caused—”

 _ **“Inconvenience?!”**_ Jesse—well, _shrieked_ might be the most appropriate word. Breathing heavily, eyes shining brighter than Maul had seen in years, his lieutenant looked as if he might go for the throat if Maul did not tread carefully. “I thought you were _dead!_ I’ve been fending off takeovers and putting down rebellions across the _fripping_ Collective practically since you _disappeared,_ and you say _‘sorry for the **inconvenience’?!”**_

“I miscalculated,” he growled. “I’m _sorry,_ Jesse.”

Hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, Jesse looked wild around the edges in a way that could not simply be explained away as fury. He looked—afraid. Terrified, really.

Blinking, something clicked and Maul suddenly understood.

“I’m sorry, Jesse,” he repeated, softer, approaching carefully and letting the shields that tempered their bond fall away. “I did not mean to scare you. I did not mean to make you live through that again. It was—cruel, to make you go through that again. I’m sorry. I love you. I’m sorry.”

He cautiously wrapped his mind around Jesse’s, letting him feel his presence in a way that could not be faked, could not be mistaken.

“You were gone,” Jesse choked out, eyes darting around like trapped prey. “You were just _gone,_ I couldn’t _feel_ you anymore, just like. Just like.”

“Just like Kix,” Maul finished for him, when it was clear that he couldn’t say it. “I disappeared without warning or explanation, just like Kix, and you were left alone. I came back to you, though. I came _back.”_

He laid a careful hand on Jesse’s arm once he was in reach and a visible shudder ran through his body at the touch.

“What the kark happened, Maul?” he said, breathing shallowly. “Where did you go? Why didn’t you come back?”

Sighing, Maul reached out with the Force and righted a wooden chair that had been hurled his way earlier. He pulled an unresisting Jesse along, sat down, and pulled him down onto his lap. “I went to Malachor,” he began. “And you’ll never guess what I found there, _cyar’vod...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _cyar'vod_  
>  From the root of _cyare_ ("beloved, loved one") and _cyar'ika_ ("sweetheart, darling"), combined with _vod_ ("sibling, comrade-in-arms"), to mean something to the effect of "dearest brother(-in-arms)", primarily because I genuinely have no idea if these two are romantic or queerplatonic and also I've been playing the Dark Brotherhood questline in Skyrim and crossed wires while coming up with a term they might use for each other. **Edit: upon reflection, it strikes me that cyar'vod is also sort of like saying "sweetie" but like, in a bro-ish way, so it could also be a term used among friends with benefits.**
> 
> Wrt the "domestic violence on technicality", it's not right in real life for a person's partner to throw heavy objects at them when they've upset them. In the universe of KotD, these two have _very_ different standards for what constitutes acceptable vs. unacceptable levels of violence. Is that healthy? No. But Kix took the Jessix braincell with him when he disappeared and Savage died with the Opress Brothers', so here we all are.


	3. Explicit, Prompt: Wearing Each Other's Clothes + Adjusting Jewelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by norcumii and bootlegged-tea on tumblr: Wearing Each Other's Clothes and Adjusting Tie/Jewelry, respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral Sex, Blowjobs, Unsafe Sex, Orgasm Denial/Delay, uhhhhhh sexy power games ig???

“These are new.”

Stepping into Jesse’s space, Maul rested his chin on his lieutenant’s shoulder and met his eyes in the mirror before them. He seemed unbothered by the intrusion into his rooms, shifting his weight and leaning back slightly into Maul’s chest, even, but rolled his eyes at the comment. “This is _yours,”_ he replied, needlessly straightening the black fabric that fell down his torso.

Indeed, the shirt was pilfered from Maul’s clothing stores and obviously so—it stretched across Jesse’s broader shoulders and thicker arms in a very visually pleasing manner. The dark trousers, sturdy boots, and unpainted _beskar_ greaves were Jesse’s own. However, “I was speaking of these,” Maul murmured into his ear, moving a hand from Jesse’s shoulder down his chest and pushing aside the plunging neckline to reveal his lieutenant’s latest indulgence.

Where once had been undecorated flesh, Jesse had seen fit to adorn his chest with a metal bar through each of his nipples, flanked on either end with small blue jewels that sparkled in the light. Maul brushed a careful thumb over one of them and could feel the shiver begin at the base of Jesse’s neck and move down his spine.

“Oh. Those.” Jesse blinked rapidly, his gaze having gone distant at the touch. He raised his chin slightly. “It’s my body. I can do what I like with it.”

“Indeed, you can,” Maul said, thinking of the golden stud at the top of his own left ear—an addition he’d made just before being sent to Naboo. He moved his hand to cup Jesse’s pectoral, firm muscle covered by soft fat that felt good in his hand. “And I, for one, am quite enjoying the results.”

Settling back more firmly against him, Jesse smirked at him through the mirror. “That so?” he asked, challenging.

Maul hummed. “I have a gift for you,” he said, bringing his other hand out from behind his back. Hanging from his fingers, a short, thick rope of twisted silver at the center of which rested a large dark blue stone flecked with green and gold.

Eyes flicking from the necklace to Maul and back, Jesse fixed him with a stern look. “Looks like a collar. I’m already wearing your clothes. You _really_ don’t have to play that hard into the joke, _an’edee.”_

Suppressing an eye-roll, Maul held it out as an offering. “Ignore that,” he advised. “What does it _feel_ like to you?”

Jesse plucked it out of his hand and brought it close to his face to examine. When he brushed a thumb over the smooth surface of the stone, Maul felt his whole body flinch as if he’d received an electric shock.

“It’s _warm,”_ Jesse said, eyes wide, sounding a little breathless. “And it”—his eyes drifted closed for a beat—“it almost feels… alive.”

Pleased, Maul wrapped his arm around the lieutenant’s middle and pulled him even more snugly against his body. “It’s a Kunda stone,” he explained, watching as Jesse stared at it, transfixed. “They are naturally in tune with the Force and are known to protect those in possession of them from many mind-altering effects.” He waited a moment, unsure what reaction the next piece of information would garner. “I… thought you might enjoy wearing blue again. Since you haven’t painted any of your new pieces of armor.”

Jesse’s gaze darted to his in the mirror again, before he turned in their embrace and nudged their noses together. “Thanks, _vod,”_ he said, nipping at Maul’s mouth just a touch.

They spent a moment fiddling with the clasp and settling it around his neck so that the stone rested at the hollow of Jesse’s throat. It looked good against his skin.

Maul pressed their lips together more firmly, licking at his lieutenant’s mouth and crowding him until his back was pressed against the glass. Jesse’s body was hungry for him, pulling him closer and closer, responding eagerly to his touch.

He tugged at the belt that kept the shirt that Jesse wore neat, pushing all fabric onto the floor and running his hands firmly up and down his chest and belly. His _ver’alor_ had developed a taste for heavy Alderaani cuisine and rich desserts of all kinds, and they both reaped the rewards.

No less the body of a warrior for it, Jesse had a layer of squishy softness over everything now, a give to him that made his body a delight to touch and be touched by.

He moaned when Maul cupped his hands around his pectorals again, rubbing both thumbs over the pretty new additions. They were no doubt still extremely sensitive and Jesse wrapped his arms around him and pulled him impossibly tighter, grinding against Maul’s belly with increasing urgency.

Pulling away slightly, Maul ducked his head and placed a kiss against the center of Jesse’s throat. Then lower, pressing the flat of his tongue against first one nipple then the other, relishing in the noises it drew from him. And lower still, sinking to his knees as he nipped his way down Jesse’s chest and belly, squeezing at his thickened waist with firm hands. He had been so _skinny_ back on Mandalore, unhealthily so, and it pleased Maul to know he was taking good care of this man.

He peered up at Jesse as he began to unlace his trousers, watching the way he pressed the back of his head against the glass with his eyes closed, chin tilted upward and breathing heavily. At the pause, Jesse marshalled his senses enough to look down and apparently found the sight arresting enough to let his head fall back and rattle the mirror, letting out a strangled little groan.

Maul smiled, pleased, and watched his throat bob with a swallow before returning to his task.

His _ver’alor_ always seemed to welcome sex and this was no different. He was fully hard already, but when Maul his tongue up the underside of his length, he made a sound that was as much confusion as pleasure.

 _“Ngh._ Plast?” he said, sounding frazzled, desperate.

Still considerate, despite the fairly common adage that stimulation felt better without prophylactic barriers. Jesse himself had been particularly disdainful of the idea, rolling his eyes when it was mentioned. Maul said nothing, confident that another swipe of his tongue, and then another, was reply enough.

It wasn’t the first time they’d done without, though it also wasn’t their general preference. The combination of salt and skin was an inoffensive taste, fastidious as Jesse was; pre-come was fairly unpleasant, both in concept and practice; the results of their couplings, though Jesse carried no diseases, they both heartily agreed was, in a word, disgusting.

Maul let all of that fall away as he continued on his mission, using his hand to provide more substantial stimulation and listening as his _ver’alor_ became less and less inhibited above.

He whined and dropped a hand to pet at Maul’s horns when he finally wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Neither were unpleasant sensations, Jesse’s fingertips scrabbling at the sensitive bases or the weight of him on Maul’s tongue.

“Maul,” he panted, somewhere above, sounding gratifyingly desperate, “can, _ngh,_ can I—”

His hips twitched and Maul slid a hand around one of his knees, slipping it over his shoulder, careful to keep his dorsal horn away from the vulnerable flesh of Jesse’s inner thigh. He amused himself by gripping the underside of that thigh and spreading his legs just a bit wider, digging his fingers into the thick flesh and moving with it when his hips jerked.

Jesse said his name again, high and pleading, so Maul took him deeper into his mouth, relaxing his throat and using his grip on Jesse’s body to coax him into a gentle, thrusting rhythm.

He breathed carefully and let his eyes drift shut, moving his tongue in ways that he’d learned would elicit pleasing noises from the lieutenant. It didn’t take long for the rock of his hips to pick up speed, Jesse babbling in various languages overhead.

The lieutenant was frequently talkative during their activities, always gracious and complimentary towards Maul—his hands, his mouth, his voice, his skin, even his prostheses. Nothing was dismissed, leaving him feeling off-kilter, with a peculiar warmth in his chest. Jesse had once even gasped that he enjoyed the feeling of Maul’s mind in his when he came.

His thrusting grew rougher and he brushed a fumbling thumb across the stretch of Maul’s lips, moans reaching a familiar fever-pitch. At this, Maul finally pulled away with a parting swirl of his tongue.

He replaced his mouth with the full dexterity of his hand, amused when Jesse used his grip on his horns to pull him to his feet, clearly desirous of more kisses. Smirking, he nipped at Jesse’s chin, said, “The meeting with the Black Sun and Crimson Dawn leaders should commence in just a few minutes,” in a tone of innocence he had learned from Jesse’s memories of the one called Hardcase, and removed his hand entirely.

The sound of outrage and denied pleasure was particularly satisfying as Maul turned and headed for the door, resettling his own clothes with unsteady hands.

After a few seconds of disbelieved panting, Jesse called out, “You’re a real _chakaar,_ I told you that lately?”

Maul hummed, just before the threshold of Jesse’s bedroom, and pleasantly reminded him, “Just before I left last time, actually.” Then he bared his teeth at his _ver’alor_ in something resembling a grin and strolled out the door with his hands clasped behind his back.

He was two hallways down when he felt their bond ripple with the unmistakable feeling of Jesse’s orgasm, edged with unsatisfied frustration and just a _hint_ of amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know where, anatomically or psychologically, the Bastard is stored, but i maintain that love is stored right next to it.


	4. Teen, Prompt: domestic fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anon over on tumblr who just asked for some jesse/maul domestic fluff

Burrowed deeply in a nest of blankets and cushions, on a small, luxurious ship with no one but himself and the lieutenant aboard, Maul felt something brush softly but insistently against one of his horns.

He growled a sleepy threat, unwilling to open his eyes, and drifted back towards slumber when no further assaults occurred.

Until he was roused, yet again, but the gentle yet firm pressure against a different horn. _“What._ Are you _doing,”_ he said, only slightly muffled by the bedding. He felt a frisson of Jesse’s amusement but little else and was loathe to fully awaken. They had three days yet left on their journey to Dathomir and he wished to rest for at least one of them.

_“Shhh,”_ the lieutenant soothed, as yet another horn was targeted. “Go back to sleep, little brother.”

Maul growled again but Jesse only laughed quietly.

When the lieutenant had no targets left but his dorsal horns, Maul waited until he could feel the stirring of air near his face and turned, quick as a serpent, hoping to catch Jesse’s flesh with his teeth. Instead, they closed on something fluffy and almost elastic, covered in a light dusting of powder and sickly-sweet, while Jesse barked out another laugh and danced out of the way.

Grimacing, Maul heaved himself up and spat out the offending confection.

It landed on the metal flooring, unnaturally white and already half-melted with saliva, with a wet _thwap._

At his lieutenant’s continued giggles, Maul closed his eyes and reached up to touch his horns. A flash went off behind his eyelids just as his fingers brushed another one of the absurd little treats, stubbornly forced onto the sharp keratin, and Maul felt nothing but despair at his chosen companion.

“You took a holo, didn’t you.”

“But you look so cute!” Jesse protested, still laughing as he bounded back up to the bed and threw himself at Maul’s side. He held up the image for Maul’s inspection, radiating glee. “Your _face,”_ he crowed.

Maul’s image looked sleep-rumpled and baffled, his mouth a moue of displeasure and eyes unfocused as he touched to useless white puff of sugar adorning his head. It was undignified. Maul just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Don’t put it on the holonet,” he said, sounding defeated even to his own ears, and moved to lie back down. The Pykes were exhausting to manage and he was, ostensibly, safe aboard their ship—from everything but Jesse’s boredom, apparently.

“I am _absolutely_ going to put it on the holonet,” Jesse lied with a cackle. “But first...”

He rose up on his knees and closed his mouth over the confection covering Maul’s frontmost horn, careful not to scrape them with his teeth. He chewed for a moment and barely swallowed before pressing their mouths together, his tongue tasting saccharine as it twined with Maul’s.

“Don’t you want me to clean you up?”

Rolling his eyes, Maul examined Jesse from head to toe before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling them both down onto the bed. “If you must,” he said with a long-suffering air.

Jesse hummed and said, “I _must,”_ with relish, then kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my non-fandom, non-sw sister who suggested i include marshmallows when i told her how many maul/clone prompts i got when i opened up my ask box. i hate marshmallows but it was _way_ too funny to pass up.


End file.
